And So The Lion Fell In Love With The Lamb
by alliedaoop
Summary: Bella and Edward's relationship couldn't be better.They love each other to death. And thy both mean it. To what extent is Bella willing to go to make sure that she is with Edward?And what will she do when the extent is something that could change her life
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I raced down the busy street, running like I had never run before. _No time to be clumsy, _I thought to myself as the sun beat down on my skin. The crowd was cheering and being jovial as their celebration went on.

The street was long and tiring, but I didn't think to slow down even the slightest for one second. My mind worked frantically over the many possibilities of stopping Edward from making the worst mistake of his and my life.

_ I can't live with myself if I am too late. _I tried pushing the worst case scenario out of my mind but it just kept coming back like a re-occurring nightmare.

_ This __**is**__ a nightmare. _I thought as I pressed harder, seeing the mid-day sun rise higher. I pushed people out of the way as I raced against time. The clock was visible and it was the only reason I had not gotten lost.

Dead ahead, I saw him. Sorrow was spread across his beautiful face. I tried running quicker and constantly screamed after him.

"Edward! Don't! Edward, I'm here!" I screamed, flailing my arms, hoping to grasp his attention. He didn't hear me. Tears streamed down my face as the clock struck 12.

"Edward!! Nooo!" I tried to stop him, but the throngs of people were impossible to push by.

Edward stepped out into the noon sun and then he was revealed. Just like the first time I saw him in the sunlight, the sight was shocking, His whole body sparkled and he had a grin on his face with his arms held out wide. Everyone turned to see Edward's shining body standing in the sun.

"No! Please No!" I screamed as Edward suddenly disappeared. I fell to my knees and cried.

"Edward," I breathed, "I love you! Please come back, please!"

I awoke with a start, screaming Edward's name. I felt tears fall down my face.

"Bella, Honey? What is it? What happened? Are you ok?" Edward flashed by my side in a blink of an eye, comforting me, I grabbed his shirt and cried into his shoulder.

"Oh my God. Edward. It was...terrifying." I said, thankful to have him in my arms.

"What was-- Charlie's coming," he said and he got up and was gone.

Not to my surprise, I heard Charlie's footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Bells? You alright?" he said through the crack of the door.

"Yeah Dad. I had a bad dream, I am sorry i woke you up." I said, trying ot hold my tears back.

"Okay, are you sure?" he said sleepily. I nodded. Edward didn't return to my room until Charlie's door was shut.

"Bella. Tell me what happened," he said, immediately embracing me once again.

"I had the worst nightmare. Remember last year in Italy when you were going to step into the sunlight? I asked, my voice trembling.

"Yes..." he said, his golden eyes looking at me.

"In my dream, i was too late. You stepped into the sun and then...then you were gone. You left me alone," I tried to calm myself down; kind of wishing Jasper was here.

"My love, it was only a dream. It's alright now, I promise. I will never leave you alone again." Edward hel me.

Time seemed to stop as he held me in his cold, hard arms. I finally calmed down and he pulled me away.

"Rest Bella. You need sleep, you looked exhausted," he said laying me down and then laying beside me.

"No fair," I said as he hummed in my ear. I slowly, but unwillingly, fell asleep. I feared what my dreams would bring, but surprisingly, I had none.

I woke to find Edward beside me, eyes closed.

"Edward?" I said puzzled._ Why was his eyes closed?_

He didn't answer, so I just shrugged and got up to go to the bathroom. When I returned, Edward still had his eyes closed.

"Come on Edward, we have to go school," I said poking his hard abs.

"Oooh, that tickles," he said smiling, still keeping his eyes shut.

"Really?" I said, wondering if he did have a weakness that I could use against him.

"Nope," he answered, clearly lying.

I smiled. "I knew you were perfect. Don't you have _any _flaws?" I asked hoping he would tell me.

"Yea." My face lit up. "You."

I frowned, "That doesn't count."

"Yes it does. Now go put food in your stomach and let's go to another day of fun!" he said sarcastically. "I'll meet you outside. He kissed the top of my head and was off. i sighed as I got up to go down to the kitchen. I was surprised when I saw Charlie still downstairs, sipping his morning coffee.

"Morning Bells," he said as he saw me come downstairs.

"Umm, hey Dad. Why aren't you down at the station?"

"I'm…uh...going late today. I woke up a bit too late and so I'll just go for a later shift," he said, not looking me in the eyes.

"Ok then," I said, looking for something to have for breakfast. I found the last pop tart in the box and decided that it would have to do.

"Well, I am off for school, have a good day," I said, heading straight for the door.

"Wait, Bella, can we talk?" Charlie said, putting down his coffee and faced me.

"Sure, I Guess," I said, walking slowly back to where he was sitting.

"Okay. Please don't get mad at me, but it's what your mother feels is best for you..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Renee knows how much time you are spending with that Cullen kid, and...well…she doesn't think it's right. I don't see why you spend so much time with him in the first place either. But she thinks that a little sunshine _might _do you good..."

"Wait," I interrupted, "I am NOT moving to Florida."

"It isn't set in stone yet...but your mother misses your company, and Bella, I think it might do you good too."

"I am almost about to graduate, I am not moving."

"Bella, don't be stubborn."

"What? So that's it? i don't get any say in this? Do you not want me to live here anymore? Because if that's the case then fine...I won't!" I stormed out of the house, leaving Charlie in shock. I had a tear streaming own my cheek and was completely flustered.

_ Does he not want me anymore? Maybe he is just saying that Renee wants me back, so I'll leave..._

I saw Edward leaning against his Volvo. "He loves you Bella. He doesn't want you to leave. It was your mother's idea. I heard him all night arguing with her over it. He doesn't really like me, but he loves you and doesn't want to see you leave," Edward said, sensing my frustration.

"But he said that it would do me good."

"Your father happens to be an excellent liar," said opening the car door for me.

"What am i going to do? I don't want to hurt Renee's feelings by saying that I don't want to move back with her." I said, putting my head in my hands.

"Don't fret, my love, your father has already considered telling Renee off about the whole situation."

"Really?" I asked, hopeful.

"No, I'm lying. I just so happen to have mind powers that I don't use to help the love of my life not worry her pretty head about things that aren't meant to be worried about," he said with a crooked smile. "Of course he thought that. Now, stop worrying and enjoy your last week of high school."

"It's not going to be my last," I whispered so soft that if I weren't with Edward, no one would have even heard it.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he said harshly, but his voice still had that beauty he had when he spoke softly to me.

"You know _exactly _what it means, Edward," I said with the same amount of harshness that he had given me.

"Bella." He said sternly.

"What!? You know that it is true! We will eventually move to another place and go to high school all over again. Carlisle can't stay much longer, he doesn't even look 25 let alone 35 like he is claiming now; you said it before. We'll have to start over and I will have plently of graduations," i argued back. He thought for a second.

"I want you to have a normal graduation. You'll have plenty of them but I want you to have a _human _one. You need as many human experiences as you can get." Edward sat silently after he had spoken.

I didn't answer him back because, partly, I knew he was right. I did want to have those experiences before Carlisle changed me, but I wanted to be with Edward more than I wanted the experiences. I gazed out of the window and watched the blurred images pass by. We pulled into the school parking lot and Edward got out to open my door for me.

"Please don't be mad at me Bella." Edward pleaded as he helped me get out of his car.

"I'm not mad...I'm. I just want you to get it through your head that I _want _this. I _want _to be with you forever and if I give up a few experiences, then it's perfectly fine with me." I tried to convince him of my point of view.

"I know. I just want you to think it through."

"Ok. Let's get into class, there is no point in arguing, I've already made up my mind."

"Fine." Edward held my hand as we made our way through the hallways. I was so upset that me and Edward had argued that I didn't even realize that he had let go of my hand. English went by without a word from Edward. Finally in Trig class I asked him why he had glared at Mike Newton the entire day.

"Because he is a deranged little..." Edward softly, still glaring at Mike.

"Why--What is he thinking?" I asked, but I didn't understand what he had said at the end of the sentence because he had spoken so softly.

"He is plotting to break us up." Edward said coldly.

"Why would Mike do that?" I asked, wondering why mike would do something so low, and decided that there had to be a reason for his thoughts.

"Oh, _He _isn't going to do it, the chicken, he is going to see if _Jacob Black _will agree to do it," he emphasized Jacob's name in disgust.

Still confused, I asked, "How?"

"He isn't sure yet."

"Edward. He is a teenage boy. What chance does he have against _you_?"

Edward thought about that for a moment then finally nodded. "Yes i suppose. But I don't see why he would want to hurt you like that."

After school Edward too me to his house. Carlilse and Esme were out hunting for two weeks and Rosalie and Emmett had left to go to Europe by themselves. The only ones left were Jasper and Alice who were sitting in the living room, watching the television.

"Oh, Hey Bella! How are you?" Alice said as she stride across the room and gave me a big hug.

"I'm great!" I lied.

"You're a bad liar," Jasper said, obviously sensing my frustration, not taking his eyes off the T.V.

"Bella...?" Alice questioned me.

"Well..." I told her what had happened this morning; Edward put his word in ever now and then.

"Wow. Charlie said that?" Alice said.

"Yeah, But Edward says that Charlie is going to get Renee to let me stay,"

"Well that's good!" Alice said, relieved. But somehow I sensed worry around Edward and Alice. Her eyes flashed toward Edward and their eyes met. She frowned and walked off.

"What was that about?" I asked as we mad our way upstairs to his room.

"Oh nothing, Alice has just seen a lot of things lately." he answered briefly, then went over to his CD player and put in some Mozart.

"Edward...I know you _and_ Alice better than that. What's going on?" I asked impatiently. I hated when they hid things from me.

"Don't worry. The visions have changed so many times that it isn't even a concern anymore. Now may I be too bold as to ask to share a dance with you?"

"I can't dance Edward, You know that." I answered, stepping away from his opened arms.

"Please? Humor me." he said. He looked at me with his gorgeous golden eyes and I finally gave in.

"That isn't fair." i said.

"What isn't?" Edward said softly.

"Your way of _dazzling_ people, especially me."

"I don't _make _you or anyone else do things. I just sort of...coax them along, that's all."

"Mmhmm. Suuurrreeeee."

"Fine don't believe me. I'll just have to eat you for dinner if you don't believe me then!!!" he said playfully.

"You know," I said, puling myself so close that I could feel his breath on my hair, "that would be too bad,"

"Mmm. Your right, it wouldn't be too bad, it'd be horrible."

"Yea, I guess. You know what?" i said quietly.

"No what?"

"You've changed a lot over the past couple years."

"I have?"

I nodded. "Yes, you are much less...tense...around me. Are you immune to my _floral_ scent now?"I said playing around.

"No never. It'll never get old" he said seriously.

We say down on his couch and just talked for a while about random things. That was one thing that I liked about Edward. The way that he would just listen to me and let me speak my mind.

"You should get home," Edward said, looking at his watch.

"Ugh. Do I have to?"

"Yes, Charlie didn't go to work today."

"Really? Why?

Edward shrugged. I pursued my lips and got up.

"Fine, be that way," I said, frustrated.

"I will. Let's go." he said, grabbing his keys.

The drive was quiet. I wondered what Edward was thinking. _He isn't telling me something..._I_ know it. What is going on latel_y?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't have Microsoft Word on my computer at the moment, so I am having a bit of difficulties with the grammer. so please excuse the mistakes.**

Chapter 2

We pulled up to my house and sure enough, Charlie's car was parked in the exact spot it had been when we left in the morning.

_I wonder why he didn__'__t go to work. _I thought as I opened the front door and stepped into the house. Edward drove down the street and out of sight as he saw me step into the threshold.

"Dad, I'm home!" I yelled into the dark house. _I wonder where in the world he is? _I threw my bag down and walked into the kitchen. On the counter, there was a note from Charlie.

Bella,

I went with Billy to do some late night fishing and then we are going to his house for dinner. You are welcome to join.

Love,

Charlie

_That__'__s weird. _I thought as I put the note in my pocket. I walked up to my room, half expecting Edward to be there, but to my utter surprise, he was not there yet_. Why is everyone being so weird lately? _I sat on my bed and eventually turned on some music. By the time Beethoven had come on, I was about to pass out, but I was going to wait until Charlie or Edward came home.

I took out my yearbook from this year and looked over everyone's pictures. Angela and Ben looked so happy together in their picture and when I got to Edward and my picture, I just stared in awe at his face. I had seen this picture over a million times, hearing people saying how cute we looked. When I looked at it though, all I saw was Edward's beautiful face staring at me. I looked so…average compared to him. Just like the first picture I took of him. Stunning.

I put the book away and then read the time. 11:35. Charlie had still not come home and Edward was no where to be found. I began to panic. _Why were none of them home yet? _I decided that I was going to go to Edward's house, just to make sure everyone was alright. I got my jacket and headed out the door, keys in hand.

The drive was tedious. I had no idea what I was going to say if Edward was there and he was with his family. Would I look too overprotective and clingy? I decided that maybe Edward did want to spend tie with his family, and I turned around. _I__'__ll go see Charlie. _It wouldn't be weird if I went to check on him.

I drove to La Push thinking of Edward the entire way. It was kind of hard not to. _Maybe he would come later? Or he just won__'__t come at all? It__'__s a free country__…__he can do as he pleases__…__I__'__m just being way too clingy. That__'__s all._

When I got onto the road where Charlie lived, the sudden realization hit me. I would have to see Jacob. I groaned as I pulled into their driveway and grudgingly got out of my car.

The lights were on in the living room and I could hear Charlie's stern voice talking.

"--want her to leave. I know her mother loves her. But I do too. She had Bella for 17 years. What will a couple years away do to Renee?"

"I know, Charlie. Have you told Bella yet?" I heard Billy's voice try to comfort Charlie.

"Not entirely. She doesn't know all of it. I told her that it wasn't set in stone yet. But I just don't know if she could stand to be away from that Cullen boy."

"Those Cullens are bad news, Charlie. Nothing will come good out of hanging aroud a lot like that. They are a menace."

"They have been good so far…" Charlie tried to tell Billy, but he interrupted.

"No, They are trouble, I'm telling you. Charlie…What I am about to tell you can never leave this house, okay? Not even to Bella. Well,_ especially_ not to Bella."

Just before Billy was going to tell Charlie, Jacob appeared by my side.

"Hey Bella," he said to me.

"Oh, hi Jacob," I said, attempting to aviod eye contact. I tried to get passed him to go back to my truck, but his massive body blocked my way.

"Bella, I want to say sorry. I really am sorry." He said. And for a split second, I thought he actually meant it, but then my mind went back to what Edward said about Mike's plan.

"Jacob," I said, trying to be stern and serious," i accept your apology but I can't be friends with someone who doesn't except my family. We are a package deal. Edward and I are in love and no one can change it, not even you Jacob. So if you don't 'approve' of Edward, the it was nice knowing you," I walked off, feeling proud that I actually stuck up for myself. Jacob quickly followed me.

"He is bad news, Bella. Please, don't do this!"

"Do what Jacob? Be with someone I love? Do you want me to give up my life just for you?" I snapped at him as I fumbled with my keys.

"You wouldn't be giving up you life," he said coldly.

"Get it through you head!!! Edward _is _my life. Why do you want to ruin it for me? Better yet, why do _you _even care?" I was so close to tears as I was yelling angrily at Jacob.

"Because..." he studdered.

"Because what!!!" I screamed loudly.

"Because I love you damnit!" Jacob said furiously. By the look of it, he was getting _too _angry.

"Jake..." I breathed. I wiped a tear from my cheek. "You don't mean it."

"I mean it Bella. Ever since that bloodsucker left the first time, I knew you were too good for him. Why do you love him so much? Huh? He has hurt you so many times, yet you are still with him. I don't get you Isabella Swan. Don't lead someone on, and then when your lover boy comes back from hurting you again and then act as if we had nothing. Is that what I was? A rebound until the stupid vampire came back? I have and always will love you. I won't stop at anything. And that's promise."

"I wasn't using yo-- It wasn't like that. I'm sorry. I can't do this," I hopped into my truck quickly and left Jacob standing in the dark, awe struck. I sat in my truck as I drove, thinking about what had just happened. "Why do you love him so much, huh?" Jacob's words lingered in my mind. Why did I love Edward so muc? I couldn't possibly begin to explain. Why would I have to explain it to Jacob anyways? It wasn't any of his buisness...or was it?

I drove down the dark streets and tears continuously flowed down my cheeks. I wiped them away furiously. i was mad at Jacob, but most of all, I was mad at my self. How could I have led him on like that? He was right, I did lead him on. How could I let that happen? Was i really that lonley?

Still confused, i pulled into my driveway and turned off the ignition. _What am I going to do? _I thought as I sat in silence.

Time went by and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

My drea started off as a pleasant one, and soon turned into a nightmare.

I was in the meadow with Edward. we laid in each other's arms on the ground. no words were spoken, but we just lay there, staring into each other's eyes. His eyes were so full of mystery, it was like a deep profound abyss, that I had to explore. I found his eyes intriguing, and could get lost in them for hours.

He held my hand against his cold face and said, "Mon amour, I love you with all of my heart, body and soul. I am yours," he kissed my hand ever so elegantly and then smiled.

I opened my mouth to speak, but this was when my beautiful dream turned into a nightmare.

we heard growls in the distance and Edwad sheiled me protectivley, but from what, I did not know.

And then in the north end of the meadow, i saw it. Sam and his gang walking towards me and Edward.

"It's alright, they can't hurt us," Edward's velvet voice reasured me in my ear. for some reason, I wasn't so sure about that.

The first to speak was Edward. "May I help you gentlemen?" he asked politely, as if this was just a friendly chat.

"Help _us_?" Sam asked, "Why yes you could," he sneered as he looked to the other boys. Apparently they were speaking in their minds because Emery laughed and nodded to Jacob, when niether of them had spoken to being with.

"Wel then, what is it that I may assist you with?" Edward asked. i was amazed by how calm he stayed.

"Would you like the filed down request or the straight truth?"

"That depends on what they are." Edward said impatiently.

"Oh, it's just a simple request, I spose. Could you...die?" he said and with that, he pulled out a stake and drove it int Edward's eart so quickly that I wasn't quite sure what happened. "Yes, I spose you could. Thank you, dear Edward." All of them laughed and spat towards Edward's lifeless body.

"Edward No!!!!! Yo can't die! You said it was just a myth!" I screamed, holding his lifeless body.

"Myth?" Jacob spoke,"Ha, you _are _deluded." The rest of the boys laughed and closed in on me.

"Come on Bella, fight. Do _something_. Don't make this easy for us," Emery said.

"Yea, it wouldn't be very fun," Sam said.

I suddenly found myself amonst three werewolves, all staring at me with their beedy little eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Again, I am really sorry for all of the grammar mistakes. I don't have word so its hard to read through the entire thing and not miss an error. Sorry!**

Chapter 3

Once again I awoke screaming. I looked around, trying to get my eyes used to the light. At first, I did not know where I was. Then it suddenly hit me. I was in my truck still. But that meant that niether Edward or Charlie had come home yet. But then I remember that Edward said that he wasn't coming to my house tonight.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. _What is with these horrible dreams? _I thought as I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door. A cold rush of wind hit my face. At that moment, a horrible feeling shot up my body.

I stared up at the stars and thought. _Why can't have a carefree life like them? _I fumbled with my keys and found the one to the front door. Opening the door, I realized that no one had even been home. Wondering what time it was, I looked at the clock in the kitchen. 2:30. _Charlie isn't home __**yet**_Still confused, I looked around the house for him. No one was there.

Figuring that he must have stayed with Billy, I went upstairs. As I got ready for bed, I couldn't help but wonder what Billy was going to tell Charlie. _Could he tell Charlie about the Cul- No. He wouldn't. _I argued with myself about the different possibilities of what Billy could have possibly said. Finally, I went to sleep.

I awoke to a frantic knocking on the front door. I got up and walked down stairs, too tired to really wonder who it could be.

When I opened the door, I saw two big police, one of which I knew from the station. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Isabella," The taller one started, "We have some bad news.Charlie never came home from hs friend's. He was killed last night."

I fell to the floor. _This can't be happening. It's just another one of my nightmares. I'll wake up...right? _"But...but...are you sure?" I asked, my voice shaking violently.

"Yes...We are..quite sure..I'm truly sorry. We were too late to help him. Jacob Black found him, actually. We don't know the exact cause...but we are working hard.." The other cop said to me with a hand on my shoulder. I could not speak. _Jacob found him? What happened? This can't be real. There is no way it is real I'll wake up soon. This is just a bad dream and I'll have Edward sitting on my bed, telling me that it wasn't real, and it was only a dream. _I closed my eyes and told myself to wake up. When I opened them again, I still saw the two cops standing in my doorway.

"Is there anyone that you could stay with Bella, until we sort this all out?" The first cop asked me. I nodded slowly and the tears started to flow. "Ok, would you like us to drive you down to your friend's" I shook my head. "Alright. Well, we will contact you when we get more information. We are really sorry, he was a honorable person and a great friend. We are sorry about your, and all of our loss." They both gave me a sad look and then headed out to their car. I sat on my floor, not even bothering to shut the door, rocking back and forth.

The next hour was a blur. I couldn't believe it. _How..How could this happen? Who would want to do that to Charlie?_ As I closed my eyes, I saw Charlie's face and immediantly opened them again. I don't know how long I sat there or how time even passed.

I look outside to see a car parked outside. Then suddenly Jacob was running towards me. I saw him come into the house thorugh my blurry tears.

"Bella, honey, I'm so sorry," Jacob said, comforting me.

Calming down, I spoke,"Jacob...how could this happen?"

"I don't know. But they broke the treaty."

"What!" I exclaimed, thinking that it might have been one of the werewolves that had broken it.

"It was a Cullen. We Don't know which one actually killed...Charlie..."

"Jacob! How could you accuse them of doing that? They wouldn't! They are my family."

"We don't know why they did it Bella, we just know that they did."

"You have to be mistaken. It could have been anyone! You're just pointing fingers because you don't like them!"

"Just becasue I don't like them, doesn't mean that I would falsley accuse them and we aren't mistaken. What other vampires are there Bella?"

"Victoria!" I screamed, realixing that it made sense.

"Don't you get it? The treat is only broken when a _Cullen_ kills or even bites a human!"

"That can't be..."

"It is. Please, come with me and we'll sort this all out," he said, extending a hand.

"No! Where is Edward?" I demanded.

"He is at his house with his family. They are speaking with Billy. Come with me and you can see him."

I nodded and then grabbed his hand. _This is unbelievable._

Jacob's car was parked crooked on the street. Some of it was parked on the grass, the other on the road. As he opened the door, I suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

"Bella!" Jacob screamed as my head hit the soft grass. He picked me up as I attempted to stand and put me in the car. "Are you alright? You're going into shock," he said as he drove. I just simply nodded, not really caring what he was saying.

When we pulled up to the Cullen's house, I saw Edward run over to me in the blink of an eye.

"I told you that I would get her," He growled ina low voice to Jacob,"Bella, sweety, are you alright?" Edward's voice changed into the soft one he had when he spoke to me.

"I don't know." I whispered. The tears flowed as I saw Esme and Alice come over to where we stood.

Edward picked me up easily and started to head for the house, ignoring the glare from Jacob. "She needs rest," he said as he passed Alice and Esme. They nodded and looked at me with pity in their eyes.

"Edward...Whats happening?" I asked him as we got into his bedroom.

"Apparently the werewolves think that _we_ killed Charlie. But Bella, you have to believe us. We would _never _do that."

"Edward..." I said crying, "I don't know what to think anymore. My father is dead and the treaty is somehow broken. I believe you but..I just don't understand it..How in the world is the treaty broken if you or your family didn't do it?"

"I don't know. That's what we are trying to figure out. Billy and the others are on our land so the treaty has definaltey been broken, but we just aren't sure how though...Now rest Bella. I need to go down there and..." he stopped mid sentence. A low growl rumbled in his throat and he said, "Stay here." And then he shot out of the door and was gone. I heard a scream come from the yard.

Despite how weak I felt, I threw myself off of Edward's coucha dn ran down the stairs. I went into the yard to see what the screaming was about and what I saw was horrific.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short, I love those cliffys! And I found the perfect one, so its a bit shorter that the others, but the next will be long! The next couple of chapters have vital info. So they may not be extremely interesting! **

Mass chaos had erupted in the yard. I saw werewolves attacking the Cullens and blood was everywhere.

Edward growled furiously as he circled a large werewolf. His eyes were dark black and he looked as if he were ready to kill.

I gazed around the yard and spotted Carlisle and couldn't believe my eyes. He was...terrifying. He looked so different from his usual calm state that I almost didn't recognize him.

I gaped at everyone's face. Their beautiful faces, replaced with an evil, cold one, yet still somehow held their stunning features. But even when they are trying to kill, they look beautiful doing it.

"Edward!" I screamd as I saw him being thrown back, and onto the ground.

"Isabella stay back!" he screamed as he struggled with the werewolf. I started to run towards him but was thrown back by Rosalie.

"Are you _trying _to get yourself killed?" she said in a voice that I had never heard her use before.

But before I could answer, she had run back to help Alice.

As I looked around, I realized that more werewolves had joined the fight. I counted and gasped.

The Cullens were outnumbered.

I watched in agony as I stood there, unable to help at all.

I spotted a long knife on the ground near a tree. _What on earth is a knife doing here?_ I thought as I spotted the closest werewolf . It was fighting Jasper.

I debated on what I should do.

I saw the flash of fear on Jasper's face and immediantly knew what to do.

I lunged straight towards the werewolf, knife out. I lunged it into his back and through his heart. It threw me back with it's sharp claws before it collapsed to the ground. I felt warm blood drip down my stomach.

And all in a split second, I saw Jasper's black eyes, and knew that I was in trouble.

"Bella!" Edward screamed as he tried to get away to help me.

Suddenly, Jasper was onto of me. His eyes flashed to my stomach and then he went straight for my throat.

His fangs sunk into my throat and I could feel the pain spread through my body.

"No Jasper!" Edward said, trying to get Jasper off of me. But it was useless.

I felt intense pain sear through my body. And jus tlike the time that James had bitten me, it burned. I screamed as I tried to get Jasper off of me.

When Edward and Emmett had finally gotten Jasper off of me, I saw that the werewolves had run off, and Emery's naked body laying in place of the werewolf that I had killed.

_Emery! Oh my god. I killed Emery! _I thought as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

The blackness began closing in on me and I felt the pain intensify. Then everything dissapeard and I fell into a black abyss of nothingness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I think I got Embry's name wrong. Sorry bout that. I put it as Emery.**

"Bella, honey, oh my god, Carlisle!!" he screamed. Sorrow spread across his face, and if I hadn't known any better, I would have thought he was going to cry. "Please, Carlisle, help her," Edward pleased. "I can't bare to do it again."

I tried to speak but the pain wouldn't allow it. The burning intensified and I could feel my body heat decreasing.

"Edward," Carlisle said seriously, but he was obviously worried," hold her still." He gently pushed my hair away and said, "I am going to help you Bella, try to stay still."

I couldn't even say yes, or nod.

Carlisle put his cold mouth to my neck and I felt him sucking the posin out. The burning suddenly stopped but I still felt the pain fromt he cut on my stomach.

My breathing got shorter and I couldn't feel my stomach. Even though I had had worse, this topped almost everything.

"Edward," I breathed as he held my hand. He looked at me, his eyes back to normal, but didn't say anything.

Carlisle had taken his shirt off,put it against my stomach and pressed down.

"This'll help, Bella, It'll stop the bleeding." he said gently. his chest was almost exactly like Edward's. Muscular and perfectly inhuman. He looked stunning in the sunlight.

He took the shirt off my stomach and gasped.

"What is it?" Edward said, peering over my head.

"Its..her wound..it is healed." he stared puzzled at my stomach, inspecting it.

"What?" Edward, pushing my shirt up and looking for himself. I then saw what Carlisle meant. The marks were gone and the pain had vanished.

I sat up and looked at Carlisle. "But...how?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he said to me, confused.

Edward lifted my chin and looked at my throat.

"That's going to scar..." He said, frowning.

"That's okay, I'm fine. Wait, where did _Jasper_ go?" I said, realizing that Jasper and Alice were both gone.

"He...remember when he _almost _attacked you before? Well, I can't even begin to imagine how he must feel now. He probably will go to Alaska with Alice again. Who knows,he might not have left." Edward said, obviously concerned more with me.

"Yes, that is a possibility, but we should probably find him and have him stay. Just in case," Carlisle said, nodding over to Emery's body.

"Carlisle, how _did_ I heal so quickly?" I asked as Edward put his arm around me and we began walking to the house.

"There is no...reasonable explaination. But..."Carlisle stopped as his eyes met with Edward's.

"No," Edward said stopping.

"It might be possible, Edward." Carlisle said, calmly.

"You're wrong. There is no way." Edward said, shaking his head.

"What other explainations are there Edward?" Carlisle said impatiently.

"I...I don't know. But she can't be," Edward replied, putting his other arm around me.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" I finally said, extremley confused.

"No Carlisle." Edward said, eyes flashing to my stomach and then to Carlisle.

"She needs to know"

"Know what???" I asked impatiently.

"Bella," Carlisle began, despite Edward's protests,"There might be a good chance that when you were scratched by that...we...you might have actually..._become_ one of them."


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: Some of the next few chapters are short, but vital to the story. Chapter 8 is rather long though. I have been on vacation so this is the first time in like a week I have been able to type up what I have written. Please be patient. The next chapters are coming. I already have them hand written. **

"But...that's impossible!" I screamed, terrified.

"It isn't _imposible_, but it is very very unlikely. But still a possiblilty. It is the only explaination that I can come up with as to why you healed so quickly."

"Don't I have to be a furry dog or something?" I asked, holding Edward's hand.

"Well, that's what puzzles me. I'm thinking, and it's only a theory mind you, that you were infected but when Jasper bit you, it must have counter acted teh werewolf slash and stopped it before it spread."

"I guess that that makes sense, but what about Emily?" I asked and when they gave me a puzzled look I began to explain, "Sam scratched a girl named Emily on the face a while ago when he couldn't realy control himself and Emily is still Emily, just with scars."

Carlisle nodded,"Yes, I see what you mean. Come with me everyone," and with that he began to head for the house. Edward held my hand and looked...frightened.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked softly, although I knew that it was a stupid question.

"No, I'm not," he said simply. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"It's isn't your fault Edward. It's those stupid werewolves'," I said, trying to comfort him, but it didn't seem to work.

"Ok, come in here," Carlisle said pointing to his study. I filed in behind him and Edward. Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme soon followed behing me. "Now," Carlisle started, "I'm going on a hunch right now, but I do believe that I am correct in my thinking. Ah, here we go," he pulled a book down from the bookshelf an flipped to a page. "Now, this Emery fellow, he was a new werewolf, am I correct," he asked me.

I nodded slowly, wondering exactly how he knew Emery's name, but Carlisle practically knows everything, so I listened to what he had to say.

"Good, good. I just wanted to double check it here in this book, but new werewolves have a special venom in them when they are going into the last stages of their transformation. He obviosly hasn't gotten quite as far as the others, so anyone he scratches, well any _human_ he scratches, will be infected. So when he scratched you, or rather slashed you, Jasper's poison stopped it from going any farther."

"That..makes sense..But is it a _bad_ thing?" I asked, ignoring Edward's incredulous look.

"Well, that all depends. If you only got one trait from the venom then I suppose it is safe to say no," Carlisle said, "You _especially_ are prone to accidents, so it could possibly be a great thing. But, we don't know what other traits you might have gotten quite yet. Only time will tell."

"Um..Carlisle...Can I speak to you...alone?" I asked, embarassed.

Esme smiled at me and gently pushed Rosalie and Emmett out of the door along with her.

"Edward," Carlisle said. Edward shook his head and clung closer to my side like a frightened child.

"She needs me..." he said stubbornly.

"Well, suppose you'll be listening anyways. So Bella, What is it?"

"Ok," I started and took a deep breathe, "how could the treaty be _broken_? I know none of you guys would have done something like that, but what could have happened? I don't understand..."

Carlisle looked at me softly and said,"Yes. I am just as confused as you are. I am really sorry for you loss. It was horrible. But, let me assure you, I will do _everything_ in my power to find out who did it. All of us will. Don't worry. Take time. Take _all_ of the time you need," he put a hand on my shoulder, "know that we are here for you, ok?"

"Mmhmm. Thanks Carlise," I said, giving him a brief hug.

_The Cullens are all I have now..._

"Would you like to stay with us a while?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"That's nice of you. But...I need to call my mom and just...lay low for a while," I answered.

"Ok, but you will always have a place here."

"Yes, thank you," I said.

Edward pulle don my hand and led me to his room. As soom as he shut the door, Edward planted his lips on mine.

"Edward..." I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Shhh.I know. It's going to be alright,"He said in my ear as I cried.

"What am I going to do? Renee'll want me to move back with her and...I can't bere to loose you too."

"You won't loose me, my love, don't worry. You're 18. You can live on your own, remember?"

I nodded realizing tha the was right.

"At least you don't have to worry about me getting hurt anymore," I said, holding him close to me.

"I suppose," he answered softly.

We stood there for what seemed like an enternity until Alice came into the room.

"Edward, Jasper's gone."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: This chapter is one of the longer ones. Once again, it contains vital information that will be referenced to later in the story. Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming **

"Did he go to Alaska?" Edward asked, turning his head to look at Alice, but he still held onto me.

"I don't know. I can't sense him anywhere. No one can. We need to find him Edward!" Alice exclaimed, panicing.

"Come on, let's go. he has to be here somewhere,' Edward said, pulling on my hand.

"Oh my God, it's all my fault," I whispered.

"What?!?" The two exclaimed in unison.

"I should have stayed in the house like you said, Edward." I answered, realizing that it _was_ my fault.

"No Bella. It isn't. It was an accident," Alice answered before Edward.

"But..." I said, but Edward held up his hand.

"Alice!" Esme called, "Can you see where he is headed?"

Alice walked over to Esme,"No, at first it was Alaska. But he changed his mind so many times, that I can not see him anymore," Alice said, worriedly.

"He'll be alright," Carlisle said, appearing by Esme's side. Alice nodded, but I know that she really didn't believe it. "We'll need to stay together. It's safer that way because of the werewolves. We should check Alaska first though."

"What about me?" I said, eager to help.

"Oh noo, Bella, you have to stay here. Graduation is soon," Alice said.

"Well, she can't be by herself!" Edward answered.

"Now that she is able to heal herself, I don't really see the danger," Carlisle said.

"What about Victoria?"

"She dissapeared almost a year ago. Plus, the werewolves are going to be hunting any vampires around here. And considering that she doesn't know about the Treaty, I'd say that she has a slim chance to live after they get done with her."

"I don't know about this..." Edward said, warily.

"I'll be fine," I said, agreeing with Carlisle, "Renee will be here soon."

"I _really_ don't think this is a good idea. Somthing bad is going to happen," he continued to say.

"Edward...we need to find Jasper. It won't take that long," Alice said.

"Really, I'll be fine Edward," I said, putting a hand to his cold face.

Edward turned his back to his family and spoke, inches away from my face,"Bella, I don't want to leave you."

I put my forehead to his and whispered, "It's _okay_. I'll be okay. Find your brother."

He nodded and then gave me a kiss. I smiled briefly at his and then turned to his family again.

"Ok," he said simply.

Carlisle smiled and Edward and then said, "We'll leave in th morning. We can sort out everything tonight. Edward, you should take Bella to her house."

"Of course," Edward answered. he grabbed my arm and said, "Come on," he led me downstairs and into his car.

"Bella," he began as we got into the car, "I'm not sure when will will get back."

"That's okay. You need to find Jasper. You guys were gone for a month and I was fine. Well, I was alive anyways. A couple of days aren't going to hurt," I said.

"Eh...I still don't know..." he said, looking at me while he was driving.

"Please don't worry Edward. Everything will be ok," I reasured him. But somehow I could not assure myself of that.

"Maye. I should have never let that Black kid get you," Edward said.

"Don't go blaming yourself Edward. Jacob isn't bad. He just fought because it was his family fighting. I'd fight with you guys no mater who it's against. Even my best friend," I answered, a tear running down my cheek.

"Bella, he didn't fight us."

"What?"

"He ran as soon as he saw that Sam kid transform. I heard Carlisle talking to Billy about Jacob. He doesn;t want to fight us. I heard his thoughts... He still..." He hesitated for a moment, "_loves_ you. he doesn't want to hurt you. By hurting us..it's hurting you," edward finished, squeesing my hand.

"Oh, but there were three of them when I came down," I said confused.

"Someone joined them...I could hear Carlisle thoughts, so that's how I know that Jacob ran."

I nodded and then stared out h ewindow. The first pang hit me with the realization that Charlie was not coming back. A tear welled up in my eye.

_I can't belive that the last thing I said to him...How...How could I_?

Another voice said_, But you didn't know what would happen. Don't blame this on yurself._

The first voice whispered once again in my ear_, You are the one that got involved with the Cullens and Jacob, Not Charlie. You could have stayed in Phoenix like you wanted to. But you decided to stay. You might as well have killed Charlie yourself. You knew that Catlie didn't want to be associated with the Cullens, yet you ignored him._

Edward parked in the front of my house and turned towards me.

_That voice is right. I should have listened to Charlie, and even Edward when he said to stay away. I never listen._

He gracefully wiped a tear away from my face.

"Edward..." I said quietly, trying to hold back the tears, but it was no use, "Why did this happen? he isn't coming back, is he? I can't do anything to change that. It's so..hard. If I hadn't come to Forks, I wouldn't have involved him in all this. He wouldn't have been killed by a vampire, or werewolf, or what ever it was. I just don't know what I'm going to do with myself. I could have...prevented it. But I didn't. How am I going to live with that on my conscience Edward?" I finished, my eyes watery and blurred.

"My love, don't blame yourself. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it from happening. Please Isabella, don't give up. Life goes on, whether you go on with it or not.No matter how hard it seems, or that all hope is lost, you musn't give up. You''ve got to make the most of what we are given, and not throw it away, no matter what. The sun will rise, the oceans will continue to hit the coast, but will you continue to do just as you used to, knowing that it is what Charlie would have wanted for you to move on with your life? It's hard, I know. _trust_ me when I tell you this, I am speaking from experience. I love you Isabella. I will help you through all of this. I promise. I can stay with you tommorow instead of going, if you'd like," Edward finished.

It was as if he had worked magic on me. He was right. Charlie wouldn't want me to think that it was my fault, but i still don't know that for sure yet, do I?

"Edward...I don't know how I'll go on...you are right, of course. but i can't help but blame myself. This pain won't go away. I caused Jasper to run away. And I don't...know what I'll do if he isn't okay...go find him. Bring him home. I can't bare to loose another family member," I said, voice trembling with the thought of what might happen to Jasper.

"Just don't blame yourself. Please. For me. It isn't your fault.Never think that," Edward said, but then added, "we will find him," with an air of uncertainty as if he wasn't sure of himself.

"Yes...but I'll be fine. I'm sure Renee'll be soon for the..." _funeral_. I couldn't bare to say the word. _Is this all just a dream? The last funeral I went to was my grandmothers'. That pain has yet to fully heal. Will this pain even dull?_

"Ok," he said uncertain, "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

I nodded. He got out of the car and opened the door for me. I tried to walk steadily, but my legs felt like Jell-O. Edward wrapped his arm around me and picked me up.

With his other arm he got the hidden key and opened the door. Being in the house again made me sick to my stomach but I knew I had to face it sooner or later. Everything was exactly as I had left it.

_Maybe I'll wake up and Charlie will have left a note on the refridgerator saying that he was going to work late, or that he went fishing._

When I glanced at the fridge, i saw a note. Excited, I squinted to read it. Dissapointed and almost to tears once again, I realized that it was the same one from the night before.

One tear fell donw my cheek but no more fell.

I had cried all of my tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I was awaken by Edward moving his arm. He had one arm around me and one propped up, holding his head.

I turned over and gazed into his eyes. I put a hand to his lips and smiled, "I love you Edward," I said, pulling him closer.

He came an inch away from me and whispered in French, "Oh, mon amoure. Je taime, aussi."

I had never spoken a word of French in my life, but I knew exactly what it meant.

He then put his lips to mine and kissed me.

We kissed for what seemed like and eternity. All of my problems melted away as we laid embraced with each other. It felt as though we were floating between planes. Nothing but Edward and me.

Then, it was over.

A hard tapping on my door made me jump and Edward said, "Come in."

He obviously knew who it was.

Sure enough, Emmett and Rosalie came into the room.

"Edward, we have to leave. Alice has already left to look. Carlisle has a feeling that some of the werewolves will follow us, so BElla is safe. We are going to Alaska first." Emmett said, looking Edward in the eye, obviously thinking more than he said aloud.

"Alice has already gone?" I said in disbelief. It wasn't that I was surprised, I would have left immediantly if Edward had turned up missing.

"Yes, she left early this morning. Bella, would you like to come with us to the airport?" Edward asked.

"Of course," I answered immediantly. This mifht be the last time I get to see Edward for a while.

Emmett nodded to Edward and then lead Rosalie out out the room and downstairs.

Edward looked back at me and said, "It'll be alright. I promise." His voice echoed in my head.

_It'll be alright. I promise. Would it? How could he make such a promise?_

"I'm not sure it will Edward," I said, voice trembling.

He held me and said, "I will do _everything_ to make sure it will be alright. Don't worry. Come on, let's get to the airport."

It sounded as though he were trying harder to convince himself that it would be alright, more than he was trying to convince me.

He helped me up and I didn't even nother whit my clothes until Edward insisted.

I grudingly pulled away from hima nd grabbed some clothes and my bathroom bag.

Edward smiled at me and said,"I'll wait downstairs." I nodded, but didn't care if he watched me undress, as long as we were together.

The bathroom floor was ice cold. As I scanned the counter, I saw Charlie's cologne. Tears streamed down my cheek as I realized that almost everything on the room reminded me of him.

I quickly got dressed and wiped the tears away with my sleeve. The entire Cullen family was in my living room when I went downstairs all except for Jasper and Alice.

"You ready?" Edward asked coming over to me. I nodded but Carlisle began to speak before I could.

"You should get something to eat," Carlisle said lovingly.

"Oh. No, it's alright. I really don't feel like it," I answered, not looking at anything but the floor for fear that it would remind me of memories with Charlie.

"Alright, Let's go then. Bella could you drive the Jeep back here? It's the only thing that will fit us all. And there is no time for one of us to drop it off and run back," Carlisle asked as we headed out the door.

I nodded, wondering why they didn't just run to the airport. Then a soft voice whispered the answer, _they would be seen._

We all piled into the car and I took the seat next to the window and Edward came in after me, sitting close.

He grabbed my hand and I laid my head on his shoulder, His smell was addicting. He was so perfect on every level. His looks. His muscles. His personality.

His kisses. They were heavanly. They made the world stand still and time stop. I loved him so much and would do anything for him. _He would do the same for me. We are meant to be forever. But how long will he be gone?_

The ride to the airport took barely any time. Or, at least it seemed that way considering a vampire was driving.

The airport had a lot of peopl ein it. African-Americans, White, Indians, and even, by the looks of it, some amish people.

_I didn't think that the amish actually liked technology? _I thought as we made our way to get tickets. The line was realitivley short considering the amount of people in the terminal.

Carlisle was talking to the lady behind the desk and I noticed the last bit of what they were saying.

"...sorry sir, There aren't any more avalible. They were all reserved. " the lady said plainly.

Carlisle worked his charm on the women.

"Heather, is it?" he said, pointing to the name tag. She nodded. "Well, Heather, this is a very important family matter. You see, we need to find my son. He is gone and has run away from home. I got a call from family up in Alaska and they said that he was there. But he won't budge, so we are going their to get him. I'm sure that you can understand, right? Well, that is if you have children, and a woman of your figure doesn't look like she has ever bore children. So I can see that you have to do your job..."

"Wait..." she hesitated, "I have three children of my own, I couldn't bare the thought of losing one. There are a few tickets that i could try to get. Let me see..."

Carlisle was overjoyed. I was anxious.

"Ah, well, we have enough that only one of you has to stay behind."

All eyes gazed at me.

"Alright, well, here you go," she printed the tickets for Carlisle.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me," Carlisle walked away, ushering the family to a sucluded corner. "Well, we had better board the plane soon. I'm not sure when it will leave, and we don't want to miss it."

"I'll be there in a second," Edward whispered to no one in particular, his eyes were locked in with mine.

Carlisle nodded and the rest of the family followed him, where they stopped to wait for Edward, giving us our privacy.

"Bella.." he whispered.

"Shh. It's alright Edward. I promise it'll be alright. Just go and find Jasper," I said, embracing him.

"I don't want to leave you..." He kissed my neck gently.

"You aren't leaving me...think of it as," I paused,thinking for the right word, "you going hunting for a few days. YOu'll be back before I know it!"

But for some reason, I did not believe that.

"You don't know that..." he held onto me as if this were the final goodbye.

"I do know that. Please, promise me one thing," I asked.

"Anything."

"Come back. All of you come back. Including Jasper. It isn't his fault, and I hope that he can realize that. Tell him that its a bit of a good thing that he did that. Actually, its a great thing. Think about it, I'm not so _breakable _anymore. Mmm?"

Edward pondered. "Yes, I suppose that is true. But you have to promise me something in return."

I brushed his cheek with mine, "Of course."

"Don't fall in love with that _dog_ while I'm gone," he held my chin in his hand.

"Edward..You know I love _you_. I love Jacob, but not like I love you. I promise"

He smiled gently, but his face immediantly returned to the look of worry.

I hugged him as I tight as I could. Praying that this would just be the last time I see him for the maximum of two days.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

I smiled and pulled away, as hard as it was, I did it. "You don't want to miss the plane, go."

He kissed me intently then began to walk away.

I then suddenly realized. What if this _was_ the last time I got to see him? What would happen?

I suddenly screamed, "Edward! Wait!"

He turned to see that it was me and ran, not worrying about how fast he was going.

"Yes?" he breathed.

"Propose to me again," I whispered in his ear.

"What?!?!" he exclaimed, incredulous.

"You heard me. I know you have the ring,"

Catching on to where I was getting, he got on one knee, pulling out the ring that he had saving for when I said yes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor in taking my hand in marriage, being my wife, forever?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes," I said.

He slid the ring on my finger.

"Thank you so much. I love you."

"I know, I love you too."


End file.
